


I could go anywhere with you

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-12
Updated: 2007-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Random bits of fluff and schoomp following Jared and Jensen's relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**I could go anywhere with you** *  
*First Day of My Life – Brighteyes  
**Summary:** Random bits of fluff and schoomp following Jared and Jensen’s relationship.  
**Fandom:** RPS (Jared/Jensen)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** approx. 1570  
**Warnings:** male/male  
**Author’s Notes:** for [ ](http://unamaga.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://unamaga.livejournal.com/)**unamaga** , with love, on Christmas.  
  
 

> -  
>    
>  The first time the words _i think you’re beautiful_ ever crossed Jared’s mind, he had to bite his tongue so he wouldn’t blurt it out. Because Jensen was just sitting there, lazy and languid, like he was born to sit in that chair and laugh, throwing his head back. He smiled slow and deliberate, carrying out the feeling of innocence and something totally carefree, and it seemed that the smile always reached his eyes before Jared could ever see a sliver of teeth.  
>    
>  Jared tries not to stare at Jensen too long because he starts to think _beautiful_ and _gorgeous_ and _mine_ and he doesn’t want to say them out loud. He doesn’t know if it would work to say it.  
>    
>  -  
>    
>  The first time Jared stayed over at Jensen’s place for the night, it was because a water pipe burst on his apartment floor and everyone was asked to leave until the problem was fixed. Jensen quickly offered up a spot on his couch for as long as Jared needed and Jared took it without hesitance – it’d be better than a hotel.  
>    
>  They had been dancing around each other a lot that week, exchanging quick knowing glances and somehow finding more ways to have their hands all over each other. Jared felt weird being around a Jensen in pajama pants and battered t-shirt; he felt weird having to avoid Jensen and feeling that getting too close would cause an electric shock.  
>    
>  Jared had felt like he was seven years old again at his first sleep-over; he watched as Jensen meticulously set up the make-shift bed with down feather quilts and more pillows than Jared really needed. Jared rubbed his eyes multiple times, yawning and clutching onto his overnight bag for dear life.  
>    
>  “Sleep well,” Jensen had said as soon as Jared fell down onto the couch, exhausted.  
>    
>  “Thanks man,” Jared murmured.  
>    
>  “No problem.” And the lights turned off, the room was cast into the dark except for the glow of blue moonlight across the hardwood floor.  
>    
>  For awhile, Jared listened to the heavy, slow tick of the alarm clock and the rush of city life five stories below him, and couldn’t help but feel like he was alone. Or that he was missing something huge and it was twisting his stomach into a really painful knot. Now, Jared was eleven-years-old, dealing with his first real crush.  
>    
>  It was something Jared would’ve never originally done with anyone else, but it just seemed like the only thing he _could_ do. He curled himself into Jensen’s body, snuggling deep into the blankets, like he actually belonged there. Without saying anything, Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared and pulled him close, burying his face into Jared’s hair.  
>    
>  After that night, Jared rarely went back to his apartment. And if he did, he didn’t like to go alone.  
>    
>  -  
>    
>  Jensen likes to take Jared to the movies. It may seem incredibly cliché, but it seems to Jensen that Jared was born to watch movies in the theatre. Jensen has never seen a grown man get so excited about popcorn, let alone when they put extra butter on it when the machine is malfunctioning.   
>    
>  Jared never liked the line-ups, so they always caught the latest show and the latest show always resulted in them being alone, together, in a theatre, somehow feeling smaller than they really were. Jensen usually makes it past the opening scene; after that, Jared begins to run his fingers lightly over Jensen’s hairline and all form of concentration is lost.  
>    
>  Jensen can’t remember the last time he and Jared actually caught the ending of a movie. Jared’s head was usually on Jensen’s shoulder by the end of the night, the popcorn long ago inhaled by Jared and their fingers loosely twined together, Jared always rubbing perfect little circles on Jensen’s thumb.   
>    
>  They never paid attention after the popcorn was gone.   
>    
>  As the movie credits rolled, Jensen and Jared would stumble out of the theatre, drunk on the glow of dim lights and what could’ve been an intoxicating form of love, but Jensen never liked to say love. He and Jared had something different, something entirely their own that could never be explained with just a few simple words – it was something beyond love, because before Jared Jensen felt like he had never truly lived.  
>    
>  He is sure no one has ever, ever felt like this before.  
>    
>  -  
>    
>  There are times where they can’t stand each other – it’s usually during crunch time at filming or one is goofing around while the other tries to remain vigilant and serious. They snap at each other’s necks about nothing at all and the crew knows better than to interfere. But it never lasts long, because Jared always says he’s sorry, even if it wasn’t his fault and he damn well knew it and Jensen damn well knew it.  
>    
>  All Jared knew was that he couldn’t last long not falling asleep to Jensen whispering in his ear, like it had become an extra life-line, and he didn’t want to find out how long he could last any time soon.  
>    
>  -  
>    
>  There was the first Valentine’s Day, and the first Christmas, and the first birthday’s and – God forbid if Jared was _ever_ going to let Jensen live it down – the first April Fool’s Day. But it was the first Thanksgiving, spent at Jensen’s parent’s place in a small-town suburban Texas home, that Jared truly doubted him and Jensen.  
>    
>  “They think it’s my fault,” Jared whispered into his hands, so quiet Jensen barely caught the muffled groan.   
>    
>  Jensen pulled Jared closer to him, feeling the quickened heartbeat against his chest. “You’re a born Texan – my dad will grow on you,” he said.  
>    
>  “Yeah, if I were a _girl_ ,” Jared spat angrily.  
>    
>  Jensen paused long enough to have Jared squirm out of his arms and stare at him indignantly. “Who cares what they say, alright?” Jensen said. He reached out and took Jensen’s large hand in his and squeezed, gentle yet firm. He hoped it was reassuring enough. “My mom thinks your sweet.”  
>    
>  Jared smiled sheepishly. “Really?”  
>    
>  Jensen pressed his lips to Jared’s forehead and he felt the man sigh deeply, his entire body relaxing as though he were melted on a hot stove. “If anyone compliments her casserole dish, you are instantly on her good side. Besides, you make me happy and that’s enough for her.”  
>    
>  -  
>    
>  Once, they got stranded near the ocean, on their way to Tijuana. Jensen couldn’t read the map and Jared’s car overheated just as they got past the boarder. Night fell fast and they were sitting on the hood with no cell reception and a dwindling resource of ruffled all-dressed chips and gummy bears; Jensen was ready to catch a ride on a donkey if he had to.  
>    
>  “Do you think we’ll dance at our wedding, Jen?” Jared asked and Jensen was, in all honesty, left slightly speechless. “Some guys don’t.”  
>    
>  “Sure,” Jensen said uncertainly. He looked down to his hands, staring at them wide-eyed and head tilted awkwardly. “Sure we will.”  
>    
>  “Could it be by the ocean? It’s so peaceful.” Jared was staring out to the ocean, the moon’s rippling reflection catching his attention. “Just you, me and the rest of the world, you know?”  
>    
>  “Why couldn’t it be just you and me, though?” Jensen said quietly, looking up from his hands.   
>    
>  The answer was a slow kiss by the ocean and it was a big enough yes for Jensen.  
>    
>  -  
>    
>  They do get married by the sea; they laugh the entire way through and Jared won’t let go of Jensen’s hand the entire time. They don’t worry about guests or parties or what to wear, because they’re in shorts and t-shirts and Jared even said he forgot his shoes at the apartment.  
>    
>  The priest reminds Jensen of Las Vegas and Elvis impersonators, but he’s nothing close to it – he just smiles the entire time, reading the passages like they were actually paying attention.  
>    
>  The kiss is velvet-soft and holds everything they have in themselves for each other; Jared pulls Jensen close and Jensen has his hands wrapped up in Jared’s hair. There is no one to cheer or clap – no one knows.  
>    
>  “Just you and me,” Jared whispered and Jensen laughed light and low, their voices carried off with the passing wind and rushing cars.   
>    
>  Jared had always wanted to get married by the ocean, because it was endless and it always seemed like a good luck charm. If Jared were to ever believe in eternity, it would be for him and Jensen.  
>    
>  -  
>    
>  Jared’s curled up on the couch, Jensen’s feet resting on his lap, and barely paying attention to the baseball game on the TV. It had been weeks since the day by the ocean, months since the disastrous Thanksgiving, and a year since Jared climbed into Jensen’s bed that one night. It had been a life time ago since the words _i think you’re beautiful_ had crossed Jared’s mind, but there on the couch, in Jensen’s apartment, they came back.  
>    
>  “What did you say?” Jensen said, sitting up.  
>    
>  Jared looked at Jensen with wide eyes. “I – nothing.”  
>  “You said something.”   
>    
>  Jared bit his lip. “I think you’re beautiful,” he whispered.  
>    
>  “Is that all?” Jensen asked, his face close to Jared’s. He leaned in, kissing Jared at the corner of his lips.  
>    
>  And all the words like _beautiful_ and _mine_ work because they’re true.  
>    
>  -


End file.
